ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sithjedi
I will answer on your talk page, but may copy or summarize here so I remember what we talked about. __TOC__ Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) American Empire/Imperial Americana article contributor Hey Sithjedi, I'm the admin for the Appleseed Wiki. Seems we've both received visits by a Wikia contributor going by the IP address of 71.195.10.41, who is very passionate about the American Empire / Imperial Americana. He's repeatedly rolled back an article I wrote on the country on my wiki (verified for accuracy using Shirow Masamune's Appleseed Databook). Now I see he's also edited your wiki's page on the American Empire, and deleted pertinent info left there by another user. I understand that this fictional American country differs between both sagas, I just don't get what this guy's beef is . . . Anyways, I'm rolling my page back to where I last left it, but for the sake of a GITS perspective, and to fairly settle the argument, wouldn't mind if you took a look at it and added any more info that fits; the link is here. Thanks. (BTW, just watched GITS 2.0. for the first time. Terrific movie!) Moonraker-6 09:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I had noticed that earlier, he removes the section which was a reference to Appleseed giving a reason of "not in the same universe". Well, I just reverted it since I think its okay to have reverences in a wiki outside of the main universe, if there is any relation. Sith Jedi 16:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. Well, despite telling this guy I was gonna get your opinion, and to leave the page alone in the meantime, he still reverted it again. I've now locked the article and will consider flagging him a vandal. Heads up, he might be back on the GITS wiki soon. Moonraker-6 03:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats the reason many wikis have the 3RR rule. It says, I quote from wikipedia ::: ::: Sith Jedi 03:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Interlinking the Appleseed and GitS wikis Hey SithJedi. Back in November you suggested: So let's do that. I've made a test template that I propose we host on both our sites' homepages. Let me know what you think. Moonraker-6 16:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just added the following template : :on the home page as you suggested. Lets hope both the wikis get more traffic. Sith Jedi 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ghost in the Shell Wiki e-mail Yes, some time after oasis I started to stop bothering with Wikia. Mostly right now I just show up when poked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 1, 2011 @ 13:52 (UTC) 13:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Changes They look great! :D Good job! And you thought I wouldn't like them XD I think the front page looks wonderful. -- 19:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Link appearance I notice that this wiki displays links in italics with the regular text color. This makes it harder to see what is a link. For example, if wrote Batou and Batou, you wouldn't know that the second one is a link until you moved your mouse over it. There's a website that calls this "Mystery Meat Navigation", meaning it makes your readers work to figure out what areas they can go to instead of knowing it more readily. You might want to change the link color to something other than black to help out with that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : First, thank you for marking a spam article for deletion on the 21st of May. Secondly, coming back to the "Mystery Meat Navigation". i thought it wasn't so difficult to spot links, Because on my screen i can clearly see the difference in the silver/grey regular text and black hyperlinks. i guess i should have tested it on other kinds of monitors. Any way thanks for notifying. i will get to fixing the css soon, most probably this weekend. Sith Jedi 15:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Comment troller? Hey SithJedi. I was wondering if you know anything about this weird phenomenom I'm experiencing over on the Appleseed Wiki. I decided to go ahead with enabling comments on the articles, to see what kind of feedback I received. Now, every couple of weeks, I keep getting flooded with poorly-spelled, overenthusastic comments from one "wikia contributor" who must be using an random IP generator, because each post, while similar in grammar and prose, is signed with an entirely different IP address, linked to different parts of the globe (the Bahamas and Ohio are two frequent locales). And by overenthusiastic, I mean stuff like this: : "That's rellay shrewd! Good to see the logic set out so well." : " Always the best content from these pdriogoius writers." (Say what?) : "This “free shraing” of information seems too good to be true. Like communism." (OK, so is this supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?) What's worse, is the same individual has just started to flood my sister site, Gunslinger Girl Wiki, with the same comments. And I mean the exact same ones, cut copied and pasted. WTF? At the same time I have a registered user adding nearly-empty pages for content not even (to my knowledge) related to Appleseed. Wikia can be a weird place sometimes. I'll probably just scrap the comments idea, but I was wondering if you knew anything about this. A prankster maybe? :Funny. The same thing happened here a while ago. It started on 29th August 2011, and went on till the 31st. And on the 1st of September I just grew tired of it, and blocked all those IP's for a week. :See, the contributions of these IP's below and you will see it very similar in nature. I don't know if was a prank or something, but it was a weird kind of spam. Something which was not very profitable for the spammer. So, I don't see what the motivation was for such a thing. Sith Jedi 06:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :#Special:Contributions/78.32.206.185 :#Special:Contributions/79.120.193.50 :#Special:Contributions/220.88.69.93 :#Special:Contributions/201.48.138.9 :#Special:Contributions/178.79.184.158 :#Special:Contributions/124.42.77.178 :#Special:Contributions/46.51.141.116 :#Special:Contributions/184.106.97.33 :#Special:Contributions/182.236.115.88 :#Special:Contributions/190.101.113.137 :#Special:Contributions/88.247.172.179 :#Special:Contributions/88.198.34.172 Geisha world you want to becume Affiliates with geisha world 23:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) geisha world is about japan as a whole 13:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC)